


Disembowelment

by Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [60]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: I realise the high-pitched screaming is coming from me.





	Disembowelment

**Q…**

Moneypenny stands in the doorway of my office glaring at me. I know that look. I am in trouble for something. Getting ready to face the wrath of Moneypenny. I should be quaking in fear. But for now, I am too bloody tired to put up too much of a fight. I stare back at her over the rim of my glasses that have slipped down my nose so she is half in focus and the other half is blurred.

“Please tell me 004 made her flight home. There will be hell to pay… or I hope whatever you want isn’t too complicated because I don’t have anything left that requires too much intellect.” I have been in Q Branch with little sleep for the last 4 days. Things have been… well lets just say ‘fucked’.

“Orders from your better halves that you are to be going home. I am escorting you. No arguing. No whining. No whinging.” She waggles a phone at me indicating she will call them if I don’t behave. “Coat. Bag. We are going. Dinner is being prepared as we speak.”

Just as I attempt to pull on my coat which seems way too complicated for my coordination, my phone rings. Home. James… or Alec. “If you are calling to check on me, the evil Moneypenny had kidnapped me per her orders.”

We wander out through Q Branch as I babble on the phone. R waves goodbye with a thumbs up. Moneypenny must have filled her in on the game plan. Heading to Moneypenny’s car we babble about dinner. James and Alec have me on speaker phone. I can hear them both pottering around in the kitchen. Actually, managing to not have world war three whilst cooking. Miracles never cease.

That is until we get in the car, my phone now is on speaker also so Moneypenny can join in with the running dialogue, and the ‘discussion’ begins over what wine we are going to have with dinner. The debate is on… between the three of them. James, Alec, and Moneypenny.

“You two might as well give up.” I finally interrupt the debate, which could go on for hours. “You know Moneypenny will just win in the end no matter if she is right or not,” James chuckles knowing I am right. Alec tries to protest again just as we begin to turn to cross Vauxhall bridge.

“I win!” Moneypenny can’t resist poking at them. “You know I’m right.”

“Might as well not even attempt to argue with….” I don’t even get my sentence finished when there is the glare of Lorry headlights looming directly in Moneypenny’s side windows. 

Windows shatter.

Metal upon metal crunches and tears.

The car buckles, flips, and contorts. Pinned between Lorry and the balustrades of Vauxhall bridge.

Someplace off in the distance I hear James calling my name. 

As the car rocks, shudders and finally becomes still I realise the high-pitched screaming is coming from me.

Because above me, held in place only by her seat belt is Moneypenny. Blood, gore, and intestines beginning to ooze down on me from the metal framing of the car that is protruding from her abdomen.

And the high-pitched screaming begins again.

**James...**

I can’t comprehend the noise at first, but the volume of it terrifies the cat who bolts out of the door. It’s shattering glass and grinding metal. Screeching tyres. And a monumental bang that echoes around the flat even through Alec’s mobile speaker.

The sounds are jumbled, terrifying, but nothing causes my stomach to twist quite so violently as the blood-curdling screams.

Alec is white as a sheet. He’s dropped the knife he was using to chop vegetables and is scrambling for the door, grabbing car keys as he runs. Snatching up Alec’s phone I follow. The door slams behind me. Fuck the securities. Fuck the locks!

I’m yelling “Q! Q!” Repeatedly, juggling Alec’s phone and tossing mine to him. “Activate the tracker!” 

And then we are tearing down the road towards our lover and friend. “Keep screaming,” I plead. 

At least then we know he’s alive.

We see the blue lights, hear the sirens. Q is becoming more quiet and still not responding verbally to my frantic calls. A police officer waves us down, tries to tell us the road is closed. Alec barrels through the roadblock.

Nothing will stand between us.


End file.
